


Rangi's Companion

by LadyAa



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAa/pseuds/LadyAa
Summary: Kyoshi gifts Rangi a Dragon
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 140





	Rangi's Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Rangi getting to ride around on a dragon...it's what she deserves

Kyoshi sat on the bench overlooking the bright blue sea surrounding the island she crafted herself a few years back. It was the beginning of summertime on Kyoshi Island, which meant warmer weather and skies that mixed and matched with the blue tides surrounding them. It also meant the shimmering item she hid under her skirt was easier to get her hands on, since it was the season for their kind. 

She had requested it earlier in the year from the Fire Lord, and being the intimidating Avatar that she is, he couldn’t refuse her. In fact, her argument for why she wanted it was convincing in itself. It wasn’t for her, it was a gift to honor the girl who had stayed by her side through thick and thin. The girl who snapped Kyoshi out of her thoughts as she finally arrived to the scene and made her way behind Kyoshi, wrapping her arms around her neck. Kyoshi briefly shut her eyes and took in her warmth as the Firebender placed a kiss on her head before joining her on the bench. 

Kyoshi smiled as she saw the red figure take her place in the corner of her eye. “You wanted me?” Rangi had been informed by one of the Kyoshi Warriors that the Avatar wanted to meet her at the overlook with the bench, one of their several _spots_ on the Island. Kyoshi noticed Rangi would often come to the specific spot to just sit on the ground and take in the view, so she made sure to install a nicely crafted bench there. Kyoshi and Rangi both made full use of it, for sitting comfortably to take in the view...and other matters. 

Kyoshi turned to look at the other woman and smiled as she took in her beauty. She wore her hair in the same topknot she had been wearing since they met, yet she only grew more and more exquisite through the years. A few days from now would be their 20th anniversary. Kyoshi wanted to wait until the day of to give her her gift, but the dragon egg managed to come early, and Kyoshi didn’t want it to hatch before giving it to the woman who would raise it. They had planned a few weeks off to spend back on Rangi’s island. With the Kyoshi Warriors now running things around Kyoshi Island, and with the world being relatively at peace, it was easier to take longer vacations like this one. Regardless, Kyoshi still had plans to check up on Fire Nation politics in the meantime, as she felt the need to always keep tabs on men in power. However, most of her focus would be on spending time with her wife. 

Kyoshi still had her hands placed on her lap as she shifted her position so she was facing Rangi. They shared one of their silent gazes for several seconds, which always seemed to make the air around them warmer. Kyoshi could never tell if it was herself or the Firebender.   
“Your honor is beyond immeasurable,” Kyoshi let out as she still found herself meandering around in the fiery maze of the other woman’s pupils, “and I don’t think I will never be able to thank you enough.” She gave up, and admitted defeat as she got lost in those bronze eyes. She tended to get emotional when she did that. The woman who has been by her side since day one. Through their youth back in Yokoya, to their days now on Kyoshi Island. From Xu Ping An to Chin the Conqueror. _The woman who stood by her before she even stood for anything._

Rangi’s eyes were glimmering. She reached out and placed her hand over Kyoshi’s, squeezing it. “Your love is more than enough.” Kyoshi smiled warmly before tilting her head. “But don’t you think the Avatar’s diligent wife should get a physical manifestation of her immense honor?” 

Rangi raised an eyebrow and leaned closer. Kyoshi could feel the heat radiating from her body. She absolutely loved when she did this. She was convinced she could survive even the deadliest most viscous blizzards in the poles with Rangi by her side. “The avatar’s wife? You really let naming an entire island _and_ a fierce group of warriors after you get to your head, didn’t you?” 

Kyoshi tried her best not to roll her eyes. It was Rangi’s idea to name both the island and the warriors after her, but she still loved to tease Kyoshi endlessly about it. Still, Kyoshi had grown incredibly confident since her humble beginnings as a servant. Kyoshi believed the reason Rangi jokingly brought it up so much was because she was beyond proud of her. Rangi’s shimmering eyes of adoration gazing at her now proved her right. 

“What I’m trying to say is, I have something for you.” Kyoshi reached down and pulled the pearly white, scaly egg from under her dress. She heard a gasp come from the other woman as soon as it was unraveled. Rangi’s eyes shifted from adoration to wonder as she looked down at the object in Kyoshi’s hands with her mouth gaping open. 

Rangi lifted a trembling finger to point at it. “Kyoshi... is that..?..” Rangi was so aghast she couldn’t find the words to finish. A wave of satisfaction washed over Kyoshi’s body as she nodded at her lover with the biggest grin on her face. “Go on, touch it.” Kyoshi murmured as Rangi did exactly that. 

Rangi’s eyes filled with tears as she couldn’t take them off of the gleaming object of wonder that sat in Kyoshis lap. They had managed to admire a dragon mid flight from afar a few years back, but that’s the closest the both of them had gotten to their majesty. Several nights as they’d cuddle before sleep, Rangi would ramble on about the bedtime stories she grew up hearing about dragons. Kyoshi enjoyed them, not just for their wonder and amazement, but also for the fact that Rangi would turn into an excited little girl every time she spoke of them. She liked to imagine Hei-Ran’s younger self sitting at the corner of baby Rangi’s bed and unraveling such stories to her only daughter. 

Kyoshi lifted the egg and placed it softly in Rangi’s lap. Rangi still couldn’t believe the sight in front of her. “This is... for me?” She managed to finally take her eyes away from the object and look up at Kyoshi’s eyes. Kyoshi nodded as Rangi’s eyebrows tilted upwards. She was taken aback not just from seeing the dragon egg in front of her, but to own a dragon was a symbol of utmost status and honor in the Fire Nation. Only those on par with royalty or avatarhood could have a dragon as a companion. Kyoshi had not just gifted her with something she’d been amazed with her whole life, but she’d just boosted her honor through the roof. Rangi was well aware of what this meant.

Before Kyoshi knew it, she found herself being pulled by the lapels of her robe into a smoldering kiss. She was well into her 40’s, and had accomplished so much around the world to the point of utmost respect, yet Rangi still managed to catch her off guard like this and make her feel like a 16 year old swirling in the pools of romance every single time. Kyoshi steadied the egg on Rangi’s lap with one hand, and placed the other on Rangi’s cheek. She lost herself into the other woman’s kisses of fire.

***

Rangi awoke from her slumber to find Kyoshi knocked out cold beside her. The sun was just starting to come up over the horizon as little beams of light danced around the dormant woman’s freckles. Rangi looked over to the desk and saw her rag still moist from cleaning off her renowned battle paint. _She must have only gotten back recently_ , Rangi thought. During their stay at Sei’Naka, Kyoshi had been constantly in and out, dealing with the political affairs all across the Fire Nation. Rangi offered to travel with her and help with the problems of her home country, but Kyoshi insisted that she was fine alone, plus Rangi had her own important matters to attend to, raising _Abzu_. Rangi leaned down to her lover's sleeping face and placed a kiss on her forehead. She got up and closed the blinds to darken the room before heading out and starting her day. 

She made her way outside and was surprised to see her mother playing with the baby dragon. She surely hadn’t noticed her yet, Rangi thought. Hei-Ran rarely showed her softer side to anyone, including her own daughter. There are rare moments Rangi can recall from her childhood where her mother had portrayed her sweeter side to her. All relating to tragedies or revelations. However, with Abzu she was smiling like the spirits above had graced her with their presence. The sight made Rangi’s heart smile. She made sure to stay hidden to take in the scene for a few more moments. 

Hei-Ran was letting the baby dragon climb up her arms and drape itself over her shoulders. She smiled and brought it close to her face as she nuzzled her nose against it. Rangi wished she could document this moment of her mother in a painting and keep it with her forever. Rangi finally made her presence known by walking over, and tried her best to keep her laughter subsided as she watched Hei-Ran quickly fix her posture and get rid of the sheer joyfulness on her face. “You’re up.” Hei-Ran cleared her throat, “Your dragon was hungry.” 

Rangi looked over at Abzu and saw that the little dragon was confused at Hei-Rans shift in behavior. She let the corner of her mouth twitch as Hei-Ran stared her down. The older woman spoke up again, “If I have to wake up another morning to a starving dragon, I will be sending Abzu back to the capital. There’s no honor in not being able to raise a baby dragon properly. You must dedicate your entire day to this little creature.”

Rangi was ready to fume. Her mother hadn't the slightest idea of how much Rangi has sacrificed for this little creature. Abzu wasn't even starving, the little dragon just had a bad habit of overeating that Rangi was trying to maintain herself. She was glad Kyoshi was asleep so she didn’t have to witness yet another scolding session. Kyoshi had witnessed several, in fact, in the past two decades. Poor girl always kept her mouth shut and awkwardly tried to stay out of it. 

“I do dedicate my full time to Abzu! Why else would I be up this early when I could be in bed with my wife!” Rangi raved. 

Hei-Ran raised an eyebrow. Rangi lightly flushed and immediately clarified. “You know what I mean.” 

Hei-Ran made her way over to her daughter and let the dragon leap from her arm to the younger woman. She leaned in closer and narrowed her eyes at her daughter, “I mean it young lady. This is a position of honor that others spend their lives trying to obtain, and hardly ever achieve. I better not see you slacking again.” She put her hands behind her back and began strolling back into the house. 

Just before she entered, she stopped and turned her head. “Don’t let Kyoshi sleep in too long. She’ll miss breakfast.”

Rangi watched her enter the house and turned back to Abzu. She sighed, “You’re lucky she isn’t so hard on you.”

Abzu just excitedly flew in a circle around Rangi before settling back on her shoulder and nuzzling into her cheek. The gesture cheered the girl up.

***

Kyoshi’s visit to the Fire Nation ended up being cut short by an uprising in the capital of the Earth Kingdom. She was forced to drop everything and immediately make her way to Ba Sing Se. She tried her best to push through the ache in her heart that came with embracing Rangi in goodbye hugs and kisses. They both knew they had to be separated for the sake of their duty. Rangi to raise her dragon, and Kyoshi to save the world. Kyoshi knew how hard it was for Rangi, to not only have their vacation cut short, but to also not be able to be by her side in important, _dangerous_ affairs. 

They both kissed and hugged each other enough to compensate for months of not being able to. Unfortunately, that had become the reality. Much longer than they both had anticipated. 

Kyoshi sat in Yingyong’s saddle along with Kirima, Wong, and Jinpa. She looked ahead in the distance and admired the view of her home, her island. It had been nearly a year since she had seen it and its comfort and peace. But what tugged at her heart the most was the fact that Rangi was there, waiting for her. It had been 8 months since she had seen her Firebender. She’d gotten caught up in the web of the Earth Kingdom’s exhausting political matters as well as corruption, and weeks turned to months as she dealt with the endless pit of problems. She thought of her glowing girl every day, and missed her heartily every night. 

Meanwhile, Rangi had dedicated her full time to raising Abzu. Before Kyoshi left, she found herself tending to a stressed Rangi who had a difficult time dealing with the mischievous young creature, as well as Hei-Ran berating her about her motherly methods. Kyoshi took the time to ease her from her stresses at night just like Rangi had done with her over the years after her exhausting Avatar duties. Rangi came to bed crying one night, and Kyoshi made sure that the woman didn't fall asleep before replacing her tears with moans. Rangi woke up the next morning glowing, ready to try again and push harder. Day after day, Abzu would grow more disciplined and talented. 

Kyoshi missed the little dragon. The creature had taken quite a liking to her.Kyoshi recalled a breezy summer night on the shores of Sei’Naka, competing with Abzu on who could spout out a more powerful dragon breath. Rangi nearly fell to the ground in laughter as she watched the two of them go at it back and forth, and eventually bested them both by demonstrating her white flames. Kyoshi and Abzu both looked at each other and surely thought the same thing. _Show off_.

As soon as they landed on a high cliff that overlooked the ocean surrounding Kyoshi Island, Kyoshi asked the warriors who had been in charge in her absence about Rangi. Kyoshi was saddened to hear that the Firebender still hadn’t arrived. She listened as the warriors filled her in on the current state of the island and noticed Kirima, Wong, and Jinpa looking behind her in the distance with awe in their eyes. The two warriors she was speaking to suddenly lost track of their reports and looked up behind Kyoshi with their mouths dropped and eyes wide. Kyoshi turned around and before she could process what was happening, she was knocked to the ground and pinned to the earth by a giant claw. She looked up in a daze as she regained the breath knocked out of her and saw a giant creature staring down at her. _Abzu_. She couldn’t believe it. Last time she saw the dragon, she could carry him around on her arm. Now, he was big enough to topple her into the ground. 

“I see someone’s been slacking with stance training in my absence!” She heard a voice come from behind the dragon's head. _No fair_. Kyoshi thought. She had just been knocked down by a nearly full sized dragon. 

However, she smiled as her heart gleamed at finally hearing the rasp of her girl’s voice. It was music to her ears. She could care less about the way she was taken down in front of her entire team and leaders of the elite Kyoshi Warriors, because Rangi was finally here. The dragon rubbed its nose against Kyoshi’s face before finally stepping back, allowing the avatar to get back on her feet. 

As soon as she did, she was nearly knocked over again by Rangi leaping onto her. She immediately felt her warmth as she pressed into her body, Kyoshi wrapped her arms around her to pull her in closer. After minutes of taking in each other’s embrace, Rangi lifted her face out of Kyoshi’s chest and pulled the taller woman down, so she could kiss her. 

They lost themselves into the seething kiss and ignored everyone else around them. Everyone seemed to be used to this kind of behavior, but that didn’t stop Kirima from playfully commenting. “Are you two going to quit swapping tongues and introduce us to the _dragon_?” She lifted both arms to point at the majestic creature.

Rangi broke the kiss and turned to narrow her eyes at the waterbender. Kyoshi looked down at her and smiled. After all these years, Kirima still had this effect on her. 

“It would be my pleasure.” A shade of evil fell across Rangi’s face as she climbed onto Abzu’s back. She motioned for Kirima to hop on, which she immediately declined. “No way. An introduction from the ground, where I’m comfortable, would be nice.” But Rangi was persistent, “You wouldn’t want to hurt his feelings now, would you?” Kirima held her ground. “You know that won’t work on me.” Wong nudged her in the shoulder, “How many people get to say they’ve ridden a dragon in their lifetime?” She turned to him, and then back at Rangi. “Fine, but you better take it easy, topknot.” Rangi’s eyes twitched, but she kept her smile. “Of course.”

Kirima hopped on and held tight to Rangi. “Kirima.” Rangi said before taking off, “Meet Abzu.” 

The Firebender took no time to lift off into the air. Kyoshi watched with pure amazement as she watched the red woman soar into the sky. She looked like that of an ancient legend, her hair flying back majestically as she danced around the sky on a white dragon. Kirima looked....not so elegant. She screamed for her life as Rangi made sure to twist and turn and loop around a lot more often than Kyoshi deemed necessary. 

As soon as they were back in the ground. Kirima looked mortified. Her hair was standing up and her eyes were red from the intensity of the wind. Rangi had a smirk of satisfaction on her face as Kirima tumbled off without saying a word and walked off to presumably a bathhouse. Wong tried to hide his laughter as he watched her. 

“You’re next,” she heard the Firebender say as she turned around to see Rangi looking down at her from her elevated position. Kyoshi knew there was no point in arguing, and took Rangi’s extended hand as she climbed up behind her. She held tight to her waist and before she knew it, Rangi lifted them into the air. Instead of twirling around in the air above the island like with Kirima, Rangi flew them out towards the ocean. It was a relatively peaceful flight as Abzu zigzagged in the air like a snake. Kyoshi looked behind them and saw the island growing smaller and smaller as they ventured further out into the open sea. The sky was beginning to turn into shades of pink and orange, it was a beautiful sight. Kyoshi turned back to gander at Rangi from behind. She looked so marvelous, gazing ahead with sheer courage and determination. It reminded Kyoshi of the time she first realized she had feelings for the Firebender, jet-stepping through the sky under the moonlight. Just like then, Rangi was once again in her element, and the energy she was currently radiating suited her and made her powerful enough to outshine some of the mightiest spirits. 

Rangi turned her head to look back at her. “Enjoying the ride?” She warmly smiled. Kyoshi nodded, “You’ve most certainly impressed me.” She softly smiled back as Rangi’s face lit up with satisfaction. 

“Just wait till you see this,” Rangi let out and before Kyoshi knew it, she found herself completely upside down. She let out a shriek as she lost her hold on Rangi and fell into the open air. She quickly thought to use her waterbending or airbending to steady the fall, but before she could, Rangi twisted Abzu around in the air and caught the taller woman in her arms. Kyoshi’s mouth was fixed open from shock as she looked up at the Firebender. Kyoshi was too aghast to scold the other woman, plus the smirk on Rangi’s face made her decide against it. 

“Toying with the avatar’s safety like this could get you in trouble,” Kyoshi let out. 

Rangi leaned in closer and the evil smirk on her face grew. “What kind of trouble?”

They found a small seamount to land on for a break. They both sat side by side and watched the sun finally set on the sand as they laid into each other. Abzu curled into a ball and managed to take a nap. “Well, it looks like we’ll be stuck here for a while.” Rangi looked at the slumbering dragon and back at Kyoshi. 

In an instant, Kyoshi found herself knocked over onto the sand with Rangi straddling her. “How about we use the time to catch up?” She breathed a hot steam of air down her neck as Kyoshi’s skin erupted with goosebumps. Kyoshi loved when she did that, and it had been too long since she’d experienced the sensation on her skin. _Spirits, she missed her._ She grabbed Rangi’s waist and pulled her down so they were pressed against each other. Rangi finally closed the gap between their mouths and they laid there, tangled up in each other, ‘catching up’ as the skies turned into a dark blue.


End file.
